


I Know You

by KiannaKitter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A Malec video to I Know You by Skylar Grey. Someone recommended this show to me and I just had to get invested, didn't I?





	I Know You




End file.
